Loving You Again
by acninesix
Summary: Brittany is off at MIT and realizes that she isn't happy without Santana. She moves to New York to try and find Santana so she can be happy again.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I've ever written anything. I've been wanting to do this for a while but I never got around to it. Please tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue. This is just like and introduction. It's short.

Chapter 1

Brittany was tired of all this learning. She was tired of going to class everyday learning things she didn't even care about. She missed her friends. She missed being surrounded by people she knew and loved and who loved her too. But most of all, she missed Santana. She missed the little things about her. Like her smile, her laugh, the smell of her armpits, her sweet lady kisses… Santana would know how to cheer her up. Brittany was still sad about their break-up. It broke her heart. She was miserable for days. Not even Sam was able to make that pain go away. Yes, he did help to forget about it at times, but she could never let go of all those memories that she shared with Santana.

Right now, Brittany was sitting in some class at MIT. She knows she should be grateful that they had offered her full admission… but she wasn't. At first she was, but then she started getting homesick. The other day, she saw two girls having a picnic at the park. She saw how happy they were and it sparked memories of her being happy with Santana. It made her realize that she wasn't happy anymore. _I should be happy, shouldn't I? _She decided that she needed to get out of MIT and do something that she loves.

* * *

When class was done, she decided to drop out of school. She went to her dorm, packed her belongings, and left. She had some money saved and decided to buy a plane ticket to New York. She didn't know what she was gonna do when she got there, but she knew that she was going to find Santana and that she would be happy.

I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Like I said I've never written anything like this before. Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post the second chapter. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I've never written anything before. Please leave a review saying if you like it or don't like it. Please leave suggestions too.

Chapter 2

Once she was out of the airport, Brittany didn't really know what to do. She knew she needed a place to stay, but all she wanted to do was find Santana. She decided to get a hotel room to leave all her stuff in.

When she got back down to the lobby, she went to the front desk and asked, "Do you know where the best place to eat is? I don't want anything too fancy.. just somewhere with good food."

"There's a diner on Broadway that's nice… really good food. Oh, and the waitresses sing and dance too. It's pretty cool if you're into that," said the receptionist.

"Awesome. What did you say it was called?"

"I think it's called the Spotlight Diner. You should check it out."

"Thanks, I will." She turned towards the door and started to leave.

"Hey! Um.. my name's Jeff by the way," he said with a smile.

Brittany faced him and said, "I'm Brittany."

She smiled back then went out the door.

* * *

When she arrived at the diner, she walked in and sat in an empty booth next to the window.

"Hello my name is Rachel and I'll be your server for today. What can I get you to dri- Brittany!?"

"Rachel!", Brittany yelled. She stood up and embraced Rachel in a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"What are you doing here?", asked Rachel.

"I just got here this morning! The guy at the front desk of the hotel I'm staying at told me about this place. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yea! Kurt and Sa- um… Kurt works here with me too! I'll go get him so you can say hi."

"Okay," Brittany said as she sat back down.

* * *

Rachel went to the to the bar to talk to Kurt. "Kurt come here!", she half-whispered, half-yelled.

"What is it Rachel? I'm working," said Kurt.

"You'll never guess who's here," Rachel said.

"Who?"

"It's Brittany."

"WHAT?" He looked at her in shock.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down! She's right over there!" Rachel pointed at Brittany so he could see.

He looked over at her, "Does she know that Santana works here?" asked Kurt.

"I don't think so. But I didn't tell here that she did. Do you know where Santana is?"

"No last I saw her she was in the back with Dani. I think they were in the storage closet…..Oh."

"This isn't good. Tina told me that Brittany was really hurt when Santana left. If she saw her with someone else….I don't know what that would do to her," Rachel said while looking back at Brittany.

"Do you think I should go find Santana? I think she should know that Brittany's here," said Kurt.

"But what about Dani? Won't she start asking a lot of questions? Then that would start even more problems."

Santana and Dani both walk in from the back.

"Hey Rachel. Your shift is over. I can take it from here. What are you guys talking about this time? You both look guilty of something," said Santana.

Rachel and Kurt both looked over at Brittany without thinking. Santana saw who they were looking at and just stood there frozen.

Dani touched her arm, "Is everything okay? Do you know her?"

* * *

Brittany felt like so many people were watching her. She turned to her left and saw Kurt, Rachel, some girl with blue hair…and Santana! They were all staring at her. She smiled and immediately got up to go say hi. When she got there she pulled Santana into a big hug. Santana was still in shock from seeing Brittany after so long. All she was able to do was breathe out, "Brittany."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who have been following this story. Like I said you can tell me if this is really bad. Please review and leave any suggestions you have

**Chapter 3**

"Brittany…too tight."

"Oh! Sorry." Brittany let Santana go from her hug and smiled at her. "It's been so long. I missed you."

"I missed you too Britt," Santana stepped forward and gave her a quick hug and then stepped back.

"Hi, I'm Dani," Dani held her hand out towards the blonde.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany," she responds with a smile.

"So, how do you two know each other?" asks Dani.

"Hey Kurt, I think we should get back to work," said Rachel.

"You know what? I think that is a brilliant idea. Let's go."

"Wait but-"

"Good luck, Santana," Rachel whispers as she walks past the latina.

"Dani, um…I think you should go with Kurt and Rachel. Brittany's an old friend and I really wanna catch up with her. Just some one-on-one time…If that's okay."

"Okay babe," Dani says, slightly confused. She gives Santana a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

_Shit._ Santana smiles at Dani before she goes.

"Um, are you two…ya know..together?" Brittany asks after Dani's gone.

Santana stares at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Brittany. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Okay."

Santana heads for the door with Brittany following. They walk down the sidewalk for a few minutes in silence, both trying to figure out what to say next. "How have you been?" Santana asks still avoiding eye contact.

"I've been okay. I decided to drop out of MIT. I wasn't really happy there," Brittany confesses.

"What? And you chose to come here?"

"I thought that maybe if I found you, we could…I don't know. It was a stupid idea."

"Britt…don't say that. You know how I feel when you use that word," Santana said, finally looking up at Brittany.

"But it's true, isn't it? I came here without knowing what I would find. I came here hoping that you would still be single, but it turns out that you're with someone."

They stopped walking and Santana turned to face Brittany. "Britt, I still care about you. I told you I would always love you the most and that's still true. But I had to move on somehow. You got to move on with Sam."

"Because I had to! You were the one who broke up with me! And then we didn't even get to talk about it…you just left me alone." Brittany looked down at her shoes, not wanting to look Santana in the eyes.

Santana didn't know what to say. It was true. It was her fault that they had broken up in the first place. "I'm sorry Brittany. I just couldn't stay in the relationship knowing that you were sad all the time. When I came to visit, I realized that it was my fault you were so sad. I hated seeing you like that."

Brittany looked up and had an angry look in her eyes. "But it hurt even worse knowing that I wasn't yours anymore! I would have rather been together and sad than broken up and heart broken. I was miserable for the longest time. It still hurts sometimes."

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else. Let's go back to the diner so I can take off work and then we'll go back to my apartment."

"Okay….but I think I wanna go back to the hotel for a bit. I'm exhausted and need a nap."

"That's fine." Santana reaches into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper. "Here's my address. Come to the apartment when you're ready."

Brittany takes the paper, turns around, and heads back to the hotel. Santana stood there and felt like something was wrong. She went after Brittany and gave her a hug. "You're still my best friend, right?"

"Always." Brittany says with a smile as she returns the hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you to the people who have favorited, followed, and left reviews :) Thanks for the advice too. I'm still not really sure of what I'm doing but I really hope you like it.

It was around 6 in the evening. Brittany was laying down on her back on the bed in her hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. _What am I doing?…Should I go see Santana? I'll probably just embarrass myself. And then her _girlfriend _is probably gonna be there. I should just go back to Lima. Maybe if I- _Her phone starts ringing and she gets up to get it out of her purse. She picks it up and sees who's calling. _Oh no. I forgot._ "Hello?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce! Where have you been?"

"I-"

"Brittany, I just found out that you dropped out of MIT yesterday! Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have warned us ahead of time!"

"Mom, I can explain-"

"You better! Your father is here and he nearly had a heart attack when he heard the news! What happened?"

"I just didn't like it there anymore. I wasn't happy. I-"

"That's your excuse? Well where are you now? You could have at least come home."

"I'm in New York. I was pla-"

"You're in New York!? What are you doing there? Who are you staying with? Wait, doesn't Santana-"

"MOM! I'm fine, okay? I'm sorry for not telling you. I just forgot. Everything's fine. I'm staying in a hotel."

"There's no need to yell. We just wanted to make sure that our baby was okay. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yea, everything's okay. Can I call you back later? I'll explain everything, there's just somewhere I need to be."

"Sure, whatever you need honey. Just take care of yourself okay? We love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

_Guess I'll go see Santana now. _Brittany finds the address to the apartment and heads out of the room.

* * *

Brittany was standing outside the loft, debating whether or not she should be doing this. All she could hear was laughter on the other side of the door. She immediately recognized Santana's laugh. _God, I've missed her laugh. _She could also hear Kurt, Rachel…and someone else. _I shouldn't do this. This was a stupid idea. _

Then she could hear Rachel. "I'm gonna go to the store to get some more food. I'll be right back."

"No one cares, dwarf." Brittany smiles at this. _Still the same Santana. _Then she hears footsteps coming towards the door. _Oh shit. _Before she can move anywhere, Rachel's already opened the door.

"Oh! Brittany! What a wonderful surprise. Why don't you come in?" Rachel smiles as she leads Brittany inside. "Hey everyone! Look who I found!"

Brittany stepped inside and immediately felt awkward. She looked behind her to see if Rachel was still there, but she had already left for the store. Kurt was sitting on one end of the couch, while Santana and her girlfriend were sitting on the other. _What was her name? Dana? Daisy? _"Hi everyone."

Santana stands up to greet her with a hug. "Hey, Britt. You remember Dani from earlier, right?"

_Dani, that was her name. _Dani gets up from the couch and stands next to Santana. Brittany smiles, "Of course I remember Dani. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kurt speaks up and decides to break the ice. "We were just about to start our Karaoke Night. Why don't you join us, Britt?"

"Um sure, sounds fun"

"I think Dani was gonna go first, right?" asked Kurt.

"Yup. I wanna serenade my girl." said Dani while smiling at Santana.

_Ugh…This is gonna be torture. Why didn't I just stay at the hotel? _Dani started singing her song but Brittany wasn't really paying attention. _She has a pretty voice. No wonder Santana likes her. She's pretty, sings well…she probably does other stuff too. This was such a _stupid _idea. Why am I even here? She'll never take me back. _Kurt brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey Britt, why don't you sing next? I've missed hearing your 'angelic alto voice'"

"Anything for my unicorn," Brittany says with a smile. She doesn't really know what to sing so she just sings a song that shows how she feels.

_I remember the the night, we first met_

_We were so young, I can't forget_

_How you kissed my face_

_And you took me home_

_I remember the life, years ago_

_The air mattress, on the floor_

_That was before, life took control_

_Oh, how we lost our minds_

_When we fell in love that night_

_I never thought that I_

_Would ever leave your side_

_Oh, how we lost our minds_

_When we fell in love that night_

_Promise me, you won't cry_

_This is our last goodbye_

_When I was lost, I found you_

_When I was broke, you bought me shoes_

_You were my first, and damn if this hurts_

_Now you've got a girl, someone new_

_And I can't pretend to just be cool_

_I can't be your friend, so this is the end_

_Oh, how we lost our minds_

_When we fell in love that night _

_I never thought that I_

_Would ever leave your side_

_Oh, how we lost our minds_

_When we fell in love that night_

_Promise me, you won't cry _

_This is our last goodbye_

_Our last goodbye._

When she finished the last verse, she looked at Santana and saw that there were tears in her eyes. Seeing that made Brittany's eyes start to water. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and then rushed to leave out the door.

"Brittany, wait!" Santana ran after her but Brittany was moving fast. She still had one more flight of stairs to go down but the blonde had already left the building. _Damn her long legs. _Santana ran outside to catch up with her but ended up running into Rachel. "Dammit Rachel!" She looked behind the shorter brunette to try and get a glimpse of Brittany, but she was no where to be seen.

"Santana, what happened? I thought things were okay between you guys?"

"No, nothing's okay. She left. And I don't think she's coming back this time. I don't even know where to find her."

"Look, why don't we try and find her. Let's go check out some of the hotels to see if she staying at one of them."

"But she doesn't want to talk to me! You didn't hear the song. She said it was 'our last goodbye.' I fucked up Rachel." Santana began to cry into Rachel's shoulder. All she could do was hold the latina and try to comfort her.

"It's okay Santana. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. But tomorrow, we are going to find her. I don't care what you say. You two need to sort things out."

"Thanks dwarf." Santana smiled.

"Anytime Satan." Then Rachel walked Santana inside and they went back up to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for posting this one so late. I had finals this week and wanted to focus on those. Thanks again for those who have been following and favoriting. Please review and leave any suggestions you have.

**Chapter 5**

Santana woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around her waist and the smell of bacon and pancakes. "Morning baby," she heard Dani say from behind.

She turned around to face her. "Morning," she said with a smile.

"You feeling better?"

Santana's eyes slowly widened as she remembered the events of yesterday. She remembered the song, Brittany leaving, and then Rachel walking her back up to the apartment. She also remembered walking past the kitchen and back into her room with Dani in tow trying to get her to explain what happened. Dani was able to calm the crying Latina down enough to get into bed and sleep. The last thing Santana remembers is Dani giving her a kiss on the forehead before crawling into bed next to her.

"Babe? You still here?"

"Yea sorry. I'm just a little tired. But other than that I'm feeling better. Thanks." Santana decided that lying about it was the best thing to do for now.

Dani gave her a confused look. "Are you sure? After Brittany left, you seemed pretty upset. Did something happen between you two?"

Santana turned so that her back was facing Dani. "We just have a lot of history." A few moments of silence went by and then Santana heard Dani get up and go to the closet. She heard her moving things and probably trying to find something.

Dani appeared in front of Santana holding an old shoe box. She took off the top and Santana saw what was in it. "I found these the other day, when I was looking for a shirt to borrow. I wanted to ask you about them but I wasn't sure what to say," Dani said with uncertainty.

Santana sat up, took one of the pictures out of the box, and saw what was on it. It was from her senior year at McKinley. It was a picture of her dipping Brittany and kissing her after they won Nationals when the school had a big celebration in honor of the Glee Club. There was confetti everywhere. She saw how happy she looked and realized how much things had changed since then. Santana didn't notice she was crying until she felt Dani wipe away one of her tears for her.

"I am so, _so_ sorry Dani. I don't know what to say. She was my girlfriend, and my best friend. She was the one that I told you about when we first talked." Santana looked up at Dani who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"You could have just told me that. I would have understood. But I was looking through the rest of the pictures…and honestly, I have never seen you that happy before," Dani said as she sat next to her on the bed.

"It's just that, we've known each other since we were 8. Ever since the day we met, she's been my best friend. It's hard to just let go of someone like that. I've known her for 11 years. I can't just forget her after all this time." Santana turned to face Dani. "Dani, I really am sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

Dani smiled sadly at her. "I know… I've known for a while. Nothing really made sense until I found this box. I asked Rachel about it, but she told me that it would break the bro-code or something like that. She told me to just ask you… And when Brittany came…They way you looked at her, I realized that you could never love me like the way you love her."

"Dani I-"

"Wait, let me finish. I saw that you weren't completely happy with me. At the beginning you were, but then I think you started to realize that I wasn't her…that I would never be able to replace her. And it's true, I can't. I'm just happy that she's back in your life and you'll be able to be happy again."

Santana stared at her in disbelief. She was surprised that Dani was able to put her exact feelings into words. She was so glad that she understood… but she was sad that their relationship was coming to an end.

"Dani, you are seriously the best person in the world. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Santana put her arms around Dani and gave her a big hug. Both girls smiled.

"Why don't we go eat something. Rachel said she would make you breakfast for your big search today."

"Okay let's go." Both girls headed out of the room and went into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Brittany woke up with a huge headache. She was laying faced down on the bed and didn't feel like getting up at all. _I fucked up big time. Why didn't I just sing a different song? I'm such an idiot. She probably never wants to see me or talk to me ever again. Why did I- _Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by loud knocking on the door. _Can't they see the 'Do not disturb' sign?_

"Brittany, open the door!"

_Who the fuck knows I'm here? Maybe if I don't say anything they'll think I'm gone._

"Brittany! I know you're in there! Jeff said that you haven't come out since last night! Please come out?"

_Who is that? My head hurts so much…_

"I have a key, so if you don't come out now, I'll just walk myself in."

"Wait, who are you?" Brittany heard the door open and footsteps coming towards the bed.

"If you don't know your own sister's voice by now then that's pretty sad."

Brittany sat up to look at the 16 year-old girl. "Hailey! What are you doing here? You can't be here."

"Hi little sis! It's so good to see you! How are you? I'm good, you? Very well, thanks."

"Hailey seriously, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's spring break. Plus mom wanted to know how you were. I asked her if I could come see you and she said yes. She told me to make sure you hadn't joined a gang or something."

Brittany just sat and stared at her sister. "Well…I'm fine. I haven't joined a gang, I found Santana… Everything's just great."

"Santana's here!? Can we go see her? She's so awesome..I've missed her bitchiness." Hailey started jumping up and down, happy that there was a chance she could see the Latina again.

"No Hailey, stop. We can't go see her. I don't think she wants to see me." Brittany looked down at her hands in her lap. "When did you get here, anyway? Do you have a place to stay?" Brittany said, trying to change the subject.

"I got here about two hours ago. It took a while to find out where you were staying. I just guessed cuz I figured you didn't have a lot of money when you got here. And I was kinda hoping I could stay with you?"

"Fine. It's not like you have any other place to stay. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"When I got here. Did you want anything? It's already noon."

"What? How?" Brittany stood up to get her phone. "Ow, my head hurts." She held her hand up to her forehead.

"Are you hungover?"

"No I just had a bad day yesterday."

"Does it have to do with Santana?"

"Yes." Brittany bent down to grab her phone from underneath the pillow.

"Did you wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really. I'm gonna go get dressed. After I'm done wanna go get some lunch?"

"Um sure." Before Brittany went into the restroom, Hailey said, "Hey Britt, you know you can tell me if you want, right?'

"Yea I just…I can't right now."

"Okay, I get it."

Brittany just smiled at her and then turned back around to get dressed.

* * *

"Rachel, what if we can't find her?"

Rachel and Santana were walking down a street in the city, trying to find the hotel that Brittany was staying at.

"Santana, I told you we were going to find her and we will. Trust me."

"We better or you're dead meat. Don't make promises you can't keep, dwarf." Santana glared at the shorter girl jokingly and then smiled. "What hotel should we look at first?" Santana was looking at a list of hotels in New York City on her phone.

"Do you think she had a lot of money when she came here? We could look at some of the cheaper ones."

"Yea that makes sense. Maybe she was staying at the Holiday Inn or something." Santana started looking for hotels with a low price range. "I think there's one around the corner. We should try that one."

"Okay let's go." There were a few moments of silence while they walked. Rachel decided to ask the Latina about something that had been on her mind. "Santana, what exactly are you going tell Brittany when we find her?"

Santana stopped walking and thought for a moment. "I haven't thought that far yet. I just need to find her first." Santana then continued walking faster towards the hotel.

Rachel caught up to her and said, "What if she doesn't want to talk to you? She could be really mad."

"Just shut up Barbra. You're bringing my hopes down." Santana got to the door of the hotel and walked in. There was a guy at the front desk, playing games on his phone. Santana walked up to him. "Do you know if there's a Brittany Pierce staying here? She's tall, blonde, blue eyes…"

"Yea she stays here. She came back really upset last night. A girl that pretty shouldn't be sad."

Santana looked down and mumbled "Yea, she shouldn't." After a few seconds, she looked back up at him and said, "Do you know what room she's staying in? I really need to talk to her."

"Sure. Let me just look it up real quick." He looked at the computer screen, typed in the name, and then back up at Santana. "Room 310. A younger girl that looked just like her came to visit today too. She must be really popular."

"Did she tell you her name?" Santana was worried that Brittany's sister was there. _If she is then I won't get any time alone with Britt._

"Yea, I think she said it was Hailey. She's really friendly."

"Ugh okay. Thanks for the room number." Santana turned towards the elevator and got in.

"Santana, what's gonna happen when we find her?" Rachel looked at Santana, worried about what was about to happen.

"Since Hailey's here, there'll be a distraction so I'll have time to think of what to say and do."

Both girls got out of the elevator and looked for room 310. At the end of the hall, they saw two blondes coming out a room. Santana recognized them immediately.

Hailey heard her and screamed, "Santana!" She ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Hailey. I missed you too." Santana stood back to take a good look at the younger girl.

Brittany came up behind her sister a few seconds later. She looked at Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"Britt, can we talk alone?"

Brittany looked at Hailey and then back at Santana. "Sure. But do you think Rachel could look after Hailey for a bit?"

Rachel spoke up from behind Santana. "I'd be more than happy to look after her. We could go do a lot of fun stuff."

Hailey went to go talk to Rachel, leaving Santana and Brittany alone. "Hailey, do you think you'll be okay with Rachel?" Brittany said.

"Yea I'll be fine. Go have fun with Santana." Hailey wiggled her eyebrows at her older sister before turning around to get into the elevator with Rachel.

"Why don't we go eat somewhere. Have you had lunch yet?" Santana asked.

"I think that would be awesome. I'm starving." Brittany said, scared that something bad was going to happen.

"Okay let's go."

Both girls got into the elevator to find a place where they could eat and talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and following. I hope you guys like the story so far. I hope you all had a good Christmas :) Please leave any reviews or suggestions that you have.

**Chapter 6**

Brittany and Santana were sitting at a table next to the window at an Italian restaurant. Both girls sat in awkward silence, waiting for the food they ordered. Brittany was reminded of the many times they went to Breadstix as friends and girlfriends in high school. _I wish things had never changed. This would be a lot less awkward. Why are we even here? She probably brought me here so she could break my heart again. But it was my fault this time. Why am I such an id-_

"Brittany," Santana started to break the silence, "I wanted to ask you about something…about the song that you sang?" Santana was still trying to gather her thoughts, figuring how to word things.

"Yea, um…I don't really know why I picked that song. I'm sorry if I caused problems." Brittany began to worry, scared that she had messed things up for Santana.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. I just…I think you do know why you chose that song, and I was wondering if you could um… tell me why?" Santana was hoping that Brittany still had feelings for her. She hoped that there was a chance they could get back together.

"Yea, it was stupid. Like I said, I came here for a reason and that obviously didn't turn out as planned." Before Santana could reply, the waiter came with their food. Fettuccine Alfredo for Santana and spaghetti and meatballs for Brittany.

Brittany decided to change the subject while she had the chance. She knew that once food was placed in front of the Latina, she couldn't help herself from digging in. "So, how has life been here in the city?"

"It's been okay. It was hard at first but then you get used to it. How was Massachusetts?" Santana knew what the blonde was trying to do, but she figured she could find her way back to the subject later.

"It was really lonely. I honestly didn't like it there. At first I did because everyone thought I was, like, a genius or something…but then I guess they found out I wasn't, plus I realized I wasn't happy…so I left." Brittany picked up her fork and started eating her food, trying to avoid eye contact with Santana.

"I broke up with Dani."

Brittany's eyes widened at this. _I knew it! I just ruined her relationship. Way to go Brittany. _"Why did you do that? You two looked happy."

"I _was _happy. But then you came and I realized I could only ever be happy with one person. And that's you Brittany. I missed you so much." Santana reached for Brittany's hand, trying to get her to look up. It reminded her of that time during senior year at Breadstix, when she wished that the blonde would hold her hand.

Brittany held onto her hand, looked up at her, and saw tears in her eyes. "I missed you too Santana. I was so heart broken when you left. I didn't know what to do."

"I know. And I'm so, _so, _sorry that I did that to you. I was so fucking stupid. I was just worried that you would find someone better."

"I know you're sorry, Santana. It just hurt so much when you did it. It felt like you didn't want me anymore…Like I had done something wrong and my punishment was to be separated from you."

"I _never _meant for you to feel that way. You have to know that. Brittany, I still love you. I always have and I always will. I just thought that I was helping when I broke up with you. I hated hearing form others about how sad you were. When I came to visit, I finally got to see what people were talking about and it made me feel like a terrible person. Knowing that my girlfriend was sad and lonely and not being able to do anything about it made me feel really bad. I hated it. I'm so sorry for making you feel like that."

Brittany looked down, not sure of what to say next. She missed Santana, she really did. But she didn't know if she could trust her again. Last year, Santana would just kinda come and go. She never stayed in Lima long enough for them to talk about what happened. _And what if she breaks up with me again? I can't go through that a second time._

Santana had a feeling she knew what the blonde was thinking about. "I'm not asking you to be in a relationship with me again…in case you're not ready. I'm just asking if we can be friends again, like we used to."

"I think that's a good idea. I'm just not…ready, yet." Brittany looked up and saw that the Latina seemed disappointed. "I really miss you Santana, and I wanna be in a relationship again…its just, last year was really hard for me and-"

"No, I understand," Santana interrupted. "I'm just really glad I get to see you again," she said with a smile. Their waiter came with the bill and Santana paid after having a small argument with Brittany about who should take care of it.

They both walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the hotel Brittany was staying at. They walked in a comfortable silence, both knowing that things would be okay again. Once outside the blonde's room, Santana decided to ask something. "Why don't you come stay with us while you're here?"

Brittany opened the door and then turned around to face Santana. "I would love to, but what about my sister? I'm pretty sure she's gonna stay the whole week. Plus, I didn't really get to look around when I was there, but isn't your place kinda small for four people?"

"Yea I guess. But what about after spring break? I'm sure we could find you a place to sleep." Santana was going to try very hard to convince the blonde to come stay with her, just so that she could see her more often.

"I think that would be awesome…but wouldn't I have to pay rent or something? I don't have a lot of money." Brittany really wanted to, but she's was worried about what would happen if she was around Santana so much. Just talking to her right now made her nervous.

"Nope. Rachel's dads paid it off already. And thank God they did. I probably would be working three jobs if they hadn't." Santana looked at Brittany, sensing that she was still unsure if she should take up the offer.

"I'll even sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. Or I can make the Olsen twins share a bed because there is no way in hell I am going to bunk with either of them." Brittany smiled at this. It was so cute when Santana got all worked up on something.

Brittany chuckled and said, "Alright, fine. And you don't have to sleep on the couch. Why don't we just share a bed? We used to have sleepovers all the time in high school." The words came out of Brittany's mouth before she realized what they must've sounded like to the Latina. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"I mean…um, I could sleep on the couch. I don't really have-" She stopped talking and looked up when she heard a giggle coming from the shorter girl.

Santana thought it was adorable when Brittany's face turned all red from embarrassment. "It's fine Britt. I didn't really think of that. I guess we could share a bed. Why don't you bring your things over today? I'm sure Kurt and Rachel won't mind."

"Okay, that's fine." Brittany went to gather her belongings and then remembered something. "How long have we been out? Do you think Rachel's okay? Hailey can be really annoying."

"Calm down, Britt. I'm sure they're fine. And Hailey's not that annoying…at least not as annoying as Rachel. Why don't we take your things over to our place and then we can go look for them."

"Okay. Let me just get our stuff." All she had was her purse, her suitcase, and Hailey's suitcase.

"Is this all you brought with you?" Santana asked, taking one of the suitcases from Brittany.

"Like I said, coming here was a kinda 'in the moment' thing. I wasn't really thinking." They walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, okay. Did you wanna go shopping tomorrow? I have some extra money if you need clothes and stuff." They walked out of the elevator and headed towards the front desk.

"Santana, you really don't need to do that. I can make a quick trip home with Hailey when she leaves. I have enough clothes to last me for the rest of the week." Brittany went up to the desk to find Jeff behind it, playing games on his phone.

"Oh, hey Brittany! Checking out already?"

She handed him the room key and said, "Yea. I found some friends I can stay with. Thanks for the room and being really nice to me."

"No problem. I hope you come again," he said with a smile.

Brittany smiled and both her and Santana headed out to go back to the loft.

"I didn't like him. He was way too into you."

"What?! No! What are you talking about?" Brittany asked while Santana tried to get them a cab.

"Did you not see the way he looked at you? He looked like he wanted to jump you or something. I was about to go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass."

Brittany smiled. She thought it was hot when Santana got protective of her. It made her feel all tingly inside. A cab finally came to a stop and they both got in.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was surrounded around the TV, watching One Tree Hill at Brittany's request.

"Do we have to watch this? I really don't want to. It's too dramatic."

"Then leave, hobbit. No one asked you to stay. If Britts wants to watch this, then we will watch this."

Brittany thought Santana was being super cute. She could tell that the Latina really wanted her to stay. _I guess I should give her another chance. I really miss being with her. _

"I'm getting tired. I haven't really gotten a lot of sleep these past few days. Is it okay if I go to bed?" Brittany really was tired. She wanted to get some rest so that she could talk more with Santana later.

"That's fine. Let's go fix the bed." Santana got up from the couch and went to her room with Brittany following behind her.

Brittany turned around. "Hailey, are you gonna be okay with them?"

"Yea I'll be fine. Just go to bed already."

Brittany turned back around and headed towards Santana's room. When she walked in, she saw that Santana had already fixed the bed and was changed into her night clothes. She was wearing a grey tank top and red shorts. _God, I missed her._

"Um…I need to go change and brush my teeth," Brittany said.

"Okay. The bathroom's right outside the door. You can't miss it," Santana said with a smile.

Brittany left for the bathroom and Santana was left alone in her room. She was really nervous about having to share a bed with Brittany for the first time in a few months. _Why am I so fucking nervous? It's not like anything's gonna happen. _Santana jumped when she heard Brittany come in. She wasn't expecting her to come back so soon. Santana turned around and saw what the blonde was wearing. She was wearing a tank top just like her, except hers was blue, like her eyes. And her shorts had ducks on them. The Latina smiled at this. She remembered Brittany having the same pair of shorts back in high school. Then Santana noticed her legs. _Why do her legs have to be so damn long and sexy?_

"Uh…what side did you want to sleep on?" Santana was distracted by how beautiful Brittany was. _She's only in her pajamas! What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as I get to sleep," Brittany said, oblivious to the Latina's thoughts.

Santana got in on the left side of the bed and motioned for Brittany to come join her. Santana laid down on her side, facing away from the blonde so that she wouldn't be tempted to do anything. She felt a dip in the bed and heard Brittany say, " 'Night, Santana."

"Goodnight, Brittany." Santana felt weird saying goodnight like this. It didn't feel right. She turned around so she could face Brittany. The blonde was on her back with her eyes closed. Santana just stared at her face, appreciating her beauty. _Why does she have to be so beautiful? _Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned up and placed her lips on Brittany's.

Brittany opened her eyes and saw what was happening. She closed her eyes and tried to deepen the kiss. It wasn't sexual or anything, it was sweet and loving.

Santana moved away and open her eyes to see a smiling Brittany. "I'm sorry, I just really need to do that."

"It's fine. I'm glad you did." They both stayed there a few seconds, just smiling at each other.

"We should go to sleep," Santana suggested.

"M'kay."

Santana laid down with her head on Brittany's chest, Brittany holding her close. Santana fell asleep to the feeling of Brittany lazily stroking her back. Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this one took a little longer. I've been having a lot of personal stuff going on and it hasn't left me a lot of time to write. Thanks to everyone who's been following and favoriting. I hope you like it :)

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Santana and Brittany both woke up in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Santana was really glad that she was able to sleep in Brittany's arms again. Being with her made her feel safe. She was still lying on her chest and could feel the steady beat of her heart. She suddenly felt Brittany's breathing pattern change and realized that she was awake too. Santana leaned her head up to get a look at Brittany.

"Morning," Brittany said with a smile.

"Good morning," Santana said, while leaving a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Do you have to work today?" Brittany hoped that she didn't have to work that day. She wanted to talk to Santana because they still needed to go over a few more things.

"Yea. They let all the students go for spring break, but since I'm not a student, I still have to go to work. It sucks." Santana looked up and gave Brittany a pout. This made the blonde smile.

"That does suck. I really wanted to spend more time with you."

"Why don't you come with me? You could keep me company." Santana really wanted to spend time with her too. She hated being away from her for that long.

"I don't know. Won't you be busy? Plus, I kinda need to take Hailey back to Lima. She's probably gonna be bored here without her friends." This made Santana start to worry. _What if she doesn't come back?_

As if reading her mind, Brittany said, "Don't worry, I'll come back. I told you I needed to get some clothes and stuff anyway. Why don't I just go today? You'll be busy at work. I'll only be gone for today and come back sometime tomorrow. You'll barely even notice I'm gone."

Santana realized that Brittany had a point. She probably wouldn't even notice that Brittany was gone. She would be busy at the diner all day and tonight she had a shift at the bar. Brittany would probably be back in the morning.

"Okay. But you promise you'll come back?"

"I promise. I'm never leaving you again. I'll even take an early flight in the morning to get here earlier."

Santana agreed, "Okay. Let's go eat something cuz I have to be at work by 9."

Both girls got up and headed toward the kitchen, hand in hand.

* * *

Brittany and Hailey were on a plane, headed to Lima. The plane had just taken off and Hailey was already asleep. Brittany was thinking hard about what she and Santana were going to do. _Should I go back to her? I really miss her…She used to make me so happy. She still does. Just seeing her smile at me makes my whole day better. But I don't know if I can trust her again. She completely broke my heart when she broke up with me. She made it look so easy. I mean…It probably wasn't easy for her, but she just came, did it, and left. But then how can _**_I _**_be trusted? About two months after she left, I started dating Sam and we almost got married a week later. I don't know what I was thinking…I _**_wasn't _**_thinking because I was so sad and confused and angry that Santana had left. But mostly I just missed her. I just wanted her to come back and stay with me. But I needed to let her go. She needed to go to New York and rediscover herself. But now I'm there too and I just love her so much. Maybe we could get back together. Or maybe we should just focus on being friends first._

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the flight attendant say they were in Ohio. She was really excited to go home because she would get to see her parents and Lord Tubbington again. It felt like it had been forever since she last saw them. She also missed being in her own room. The dorms at MIT were so boring and plain. The bed she had wasn't very comfortable either. Brittany was glad that she had gotten out of there. Everyone had made her feel dumb. She knew she wasn't, she just had a different way of doing things. The only person who had ever realized that was Santana. Santana has never made fun of her. She's always stood up for her, ever since the day they met.

Hailey and Brittany finally arrived home at around two in the afternoon. Their parents took them both to Breadstix to have a late lunch. Their drinks had already come and now they were waiting for their food.

"So… how was New York?" Mrs. Pierce decided to break the silence.

"It was so cool! Rachel took me to all of her favorite places. We got to go to Central Park too!" Hailey was more than happy to talk about her short stay in the city. Brittany didn't really know what she was gonna say. She knew that the question was coming.

"What about you Brittany? You've been awfully quiet. How was it?"

"It was really fun. I'm just tired from the flight. I can't sleep on planes." Brittany wasn't really sure if she should tell her parents about what had been happening between her and Santana yet.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. How's Santana? You two haven't seen each other in a while." Mrs. Pierce knew how devastating the break up had been for her daughter. She didn't know how things would turn out between the two after seeing each other for the first time in a while.

"Santana's fine. She seems really happy there."

"Well that's good. What do you plan on doing now?"

"Actually…the only reason I came back was to drop off Hailey and pick up some clothes. I was thinking of staying in New York for a little bit. Maybe I could find a job there…I don't know." Brittany was hoping that her parents wouldn't make a big deal out of this and just agree to let her go.

"Are you sure? We'd be more than happy to let you stay at home while you figure things out. Right, honey?" Mrs. Pierce said while looking at her husband.

"That's right. You can take all the time you need to decide what you want to do," Mr. Pierce said with a smile.

"I know what I want to do. Right now, I think I belong in New York. I have an I idea of what I want. I just hope that you'll support me."

Mrs. Pierce smiled at Brittany. "Of course we support you. We will always love you no matter what."

"Okay…there's also something I want to ask you…but don't freak out. Just hear me out okay?" Brittany had been wanting to tell her parents this for the longest time. She was just hoping that they wouldn't think she was crazy or something.

"Okay, sweety. We won't freak out."

"Well…"

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up to a bright light. She opened her eyes and noticed that her window was open. She picked up her phone and saw that it was 10 o'clock. _I wonder if Brittany's almost here. _She went into the kitchen and saw that Rachel was sitting by herself at the table, drinking a cup of tea. _Oh no, she's probably in one of her moods today._

"Hi Santana. Brittany came about half an hour ago and she-"

"And you didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down. She told me not to wake you. She said she wanted you to get a lot of rest in because she had a lot of fun planned or something. She also went out to get you breakfast." Santana smiled at this. Brittany probably took one look in their fridge and saw that everything looked gross because of Berry's disgusting vegan food.

"Well thank God because I really hate your food." Santana sat down at the table across from Rachel.

"Oh come on, Santana. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. I ate one of your veggie burgers on accident and it tasted like a tire dipped in barbecue sauce. It was terrible."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and a second later, there was a knock on the door. Santana stood up to open it and when she saw who was on the other side, her face lit up.

"Brittany! Come in!" Santana said taking some of the bags from Brittany.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to eat but I got you some chocolate chip pancakes cuz I remembered they were your favorite," Brittany said hurriedly, worried that she had made a mistake.

"No, that's perfect. They are definitely still my favorite. Let's go sit down." Santana smiled and led Brittany over to the table in the kitchen.

Rachel got up and said, "I'll just leave you two be. I'll be in my room."

Brittany and Santana both sat down and set the food on the table. After everything was settled, they started eating and fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their food. After a few minutes, Santana decided to speak up.

"So…how was your trip?"

"It was okay. I'm just really tired from going back and forth."

"Why don't we go back to sleep after this. I'm still kinda tired too. I had a really late shift last night."

"Okay. That sounds good." Brittany was actually really tired. She hoped it was okay with Santana that she would probably be passed out for the rest of the day.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came? I really missed you."

"When I went into your room, you just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up." Santana smiled. Both girls finished their food and Santana cleared up the table. They both headed back to Santana's room to get some more sleep.

After Brittany had changed her clothes, she turned to Santana and said, "I really wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm exhausted. Could you remind me when we wake up?"

"Of course." Both girls got into bed and Brittany fell asleep immediately. Now Santana couldn't sleep because she was worried about what it was that Brittany wanted to talk about. _Is she gonna leave? She said she wouldn't leave. But what if something happened in Lima. What if she met someone else while she was there. I'm just over thinking this. Great, now I'm not tired anymore. Oh well. _She looked over at Brittany and saw how stunning she looked in her sleep. _God, I'm lucky._


End file.
